The present invention relates to logical game elements for games and puzzles.
Logical game elements of this general type are known in the art. The known logical game elements are formed for example as 1/4 of cylinder, 1/4 of gear, and 1/8 of a sphere. These logical game elements are disclosed in Soviet patent documents SU1 319,886; SU1 382,483; SU1 452,483; SU1 452,533; SU1 806810; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,410,179; 4,557,484; 4,708,345; 4,881,738; D281,339; 5,628,512; 5,370,394. The known logical game elements have several disadvantages. First of all, the surfaces of logical game elements do not have roundings or chamfer. This makes playing with them difficult or practically impossible, since the elements which move toward one another will be blocked by their corners when surfaces to be in contact with one another do not coincide. The presence of a great quantity of the elements in the game makes a probability of the blocking close to 100%.
The logical game elements do not have fixing means for fixing of their position. This makes the games uncomfortable and tiring, since a player must monitor all the time the correct position of the elements relative to one another, and to correct this position. Otherwise, the toys can rotate, displace, etc.
The surface of the logical game elements do not have distinguishing marks, pictures, reliefs or simply openings or slots for special inserts. Therefore, the possibility of their use in the games is limited, its attractiveness is reduced, and they can not be used by people with certain disadvantages for example blind people.